


Spirit Guide

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Demons, Ghosts, Humor, It is really funny, Language, Lots of it, OC will be used, PLEASE READ XD, People who see spirits can't see my OC spirit, Possible pairings later, The anime is about anime ghost hunters, Will follow the EP line, Witty humor from him, idk where this came from, so not duh it has blood and gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people think their spirit guides are very wise and calm, patient, and nice. Not so much so for Mai's spirit helper.</p><p>During the end of the first case, when the building fell a spirit was released from the ground. With no where to go, he attaches to a very powerful physic by the name of Mai. The only thing is, this spirit is not really a 'spirit' more so a powerful demon who, in his life, had done thing that caused one group of monks to chain him to the land and build over top of him to keep him form causing more chaos. So basically put to sleep.</p><p>Now that the world is balanced, and there is not much to do on his own. He decided to be a 'spirit' guide to Mai, a younger PK user. And protect her form anything that my try and harm her development and understanding of the spirit world. Basically investing in a powerful source of power to get recognition in return. Why? Because he's bored.</p><p>But Kaito didn't think that she would literally have so many ghosts out for her. Much less a boss who is very annoying, and possible the one who gave her the problem of being targeted. Fanfuckingtastic....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

I frowned a bit as I hard my charge say how cool the house was. It was a warm July day, the first of the month. June bugs and birds were heard in the sky. A few clouds kept the sun off just enough to where it was burning up. Me personally I hated sun light, it was annoying. I raised a thin white eye brow at her comment.

"I've seen better houses..." I muttered, as usual no one hears me. I see Naru, or my charges boss, walk up to the house. I wait for Mia to follow, so I can trail behind. As we walked up to the doorway I thought back to the day I found my. The building they were reverberating well, releasing me from my chain, and yes it did hurt... A lot. I would have left to cause mischief, but, I thought, 'I'm bored, so I'll attach to this powerful girl and see what I get out of it.'.

I'm possible an idiot.

So far, no one, and I mean NO ONE, has been able to see me. Not even the so called medium. They all walk right through me, I talk to them directly and they don't see me. It's becoming annoying, but at the same time it's good they can't see me and freak out. Oh well, at least I can still have fun messing with them.

As we walked into the house, Mai looked around amazed. I was more so looking around for spirits. We met the family, I more so just tried to think about the claims the client said. My eyes were drawn to the doll mostly that the little girl held. I frowned a bit, that doll was staring right at me. Yeah, I know dolls don't stare, but I could tell you this one did. And it saw me. I stared back unafraid, as my hand self consciously held Mai's shoulder. She didn't feel anything, but whatever was possessing the doll got the message. This girl was mine.

This house made me feel a bit uneasy. It was sad here, heavy with the feeling of the grim reaper. Don't get me wrong Death is a great guy, it's just you know when he's been in a place. It's heavy and sad, and smells of a rotting corpse. My red eyes narrowed a bit, til my pupil looked like a slit, if it smelled this heavy then something was up. But I won't know too much until I do a sweep of the house.

I blinked out of my thoughts as Naru wanted to set up base. I looked back at the doll for a long moment, before followed them to the base room the lady gave us. I tried to ignore the eyes on the back of my neck as I left. That doll was dark, it was clear. But not a demon, perhaps a spirit feeding off of darkness from another? I knew that doll wasn't the main problem, but I didn't like how it seemed close to the little girl. Hey I may be a demon spirit, but even I draw the line at kids. I could tell that spirits seemed very attached the children, and that really set me a bit off. I gripped Mai's shoulder tighter, to which she did respond a bit. Looking behind her, I let up a bit.

I have to be careful with Mai, she could get scared of me, I didn't want that. After all I was to guide her in the spirit world and how to use the powers she was gifted with. Most would laugh at this, as Demons were supposed to be evil and uncaring. Well shut the fuck up, this girl right here is pretty powerful, and she's almost of the age of maturing fully. And she has no guide. So what if I, Kaito Iryūjon, took pity on her. I may be very powerful, but she did need someone to help her.

Being as powerful I am, i still had laws to follow. I could interfere unless my charge was in danger, nor could I use my powers to help her unless the situation demanded it. As in powerful magic, mundane things like helping her get better quicker, or helping her with remembering things I could do. It didn't require much power on my part. Now if she was the be possessed, and I felt the spirit was evil I could help destroy it, or get it away from her. Or if a spirit attacked her, I could defend her. And from time to time I could talk to her in her dreams, and protect her in them, but not often. Mostly if the area was weak in energy, you see Demons where very active in some places and not others, why do you think that it? Certain areas have certain energy properties, so yeah.

I snapped out of my trance when I heard Mai talk, "I wonder if we're dealing with a poltergeist." she said, causing the others to look at her. I smiled, moving my white hair out of my eye sight. She was catching on at least. "Judging from Noriko's description.".

At least she was starting to sound more smart, as the door opened and Monk walked in. Monk was often a name that people called him by, and then Ayako behind him. I often didn't like her, but she did bring most of the humor for me at least. From my spot near the door and waved to them, they walked past me as normal. Not one of them saw, or even sensed me. The air cleared a bit of the smell of death with Ayako in the room, my guess was becasue she was connected to tree spirits. They were often known to be healers and cleansers, so I guess she was was always around one when she was little. Hey I wasn't complaining, at least now I could breath without that foul taste.

As Mai gave her reason, I was beaming with pride. Then the idiot boss had to the ruin the moment. "It's amateurish at best." I narrowed my eyes at him, "In places where a human is to blame it's normally a teenager or a adolescent child."

"I beg to differ." I told him, "In most cases in America it's a women in her 20's."

"Noriko is in her 20's so she's out of the age requirement." Naru told her, Mai was glaring, I was too.

"Baka Naru, she's right in the area to do so, and she's edgy as it is." I told him, I wish at time he could hear me. Mai tried to say something, be didn't let her and saying some women are sensitive to it. Then he'll consider it.

I scoffed, "First off, Naru, any women can be sensitive. Most people born in the world are a little bit, some more then others. Then their is the do with the energy of the area that gave off how much powerful the person and their spirit could be. And another thing, a poltergeist is mostly a Spirit Guide who took in too much negativity, and they are only doing what they think is right to protect their charge."

I made a blank face, "Also known as, you don't know anything." he muttered, as Mai left disappointed. I glared at Naru for a long moment, then smirked as an idea came to mind. I causally flicked my finger at the computer, having it turn off out of no where. Leaving everyone there to deal with the problem with a evil smirk. I loved chaos.


	2. It's Only The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning and end, well great he's where the crazy begins.

I watched them closely, Ayami seemed a bit off when she was being nice to Mai. I didn't think much of it, until I notice the doll was staring directly at me, my dull red eyes stared back at it. It was like water washing over my 'body', like it was trying to force me to do something. Hurt them? My eyes narrowed coldly, and then I felt the spirit in the doll shrink back in fear at my power. So, this doll was possessed. I frowned a bit, that seemed a bit odd, but I didn't have time to ask question, as Mai soon left. I followed, but not before giving the doll one last look. i had a bad feeling about it, so I had better keep close to Mai. Until I'm sure I can leave her without anything happening.

-

I watched carefully as the light pulsed, hm, so this guy could use first class hypnotism? Yesh, what kind of fetish is he into? I stared mostly at the doll Ayami help onto. I scoffed at the spirits interested look. It seemed this one was still newly mad,e possible only a good 20 years old from death. The culprit was no human, I knew that now. All that matter to me was keeping my charge save from this manipulative spirit. I felt mostly children in the house, and had yet to see any, they still are gathering someplace else. 

If there was one thing I hated, it was spirits that used kids. Ask anyone down below and they'll tell you I am above killing a child. That was the most depraved you could get. It was mostly lower levels that killed kids, some high levels do. But they soon learned I wasn't going to do that. Children had yet to sin, besides, pure souls didn't taste that good to me, too runny. I never understood how demons liked those kinds of souls. Now, I was no above possessing a kid for some time. So long as I wasn't responsible for their death. Call me a chicken or coward, and maybe you'll be on my next menu.

-

It was around 9 at night, as I felt something in the house shift. A dark sense of anger sank into my spirit, seems the main spirit of this house was not happy we still hadn't left. Seems the doll also reported back on what she had saw. I moved closer to Mai as she watched the screen, as the door then banged open. Looks like my hunch was correct. We quickly followed her upstairs; only to find that everything had been moved from the wall.

I whistled, dang, these spirit kids were strong. Then sadness hit, they must have been a long time to have this much power. "I came up to put Ayami to bed, and found everything like this." I heard Kanna say to the others. I frowned, Mai was right, everything had been forced from the walls.

"I thought you people were suppose to stop things like this." I heard the women yell, I glared at her.

"Yeah well, Lady, we are still trying to find out, and we've only been here for... Oh... 12 hours!" I snapped at her, though she couldn't hear me, wish the cow could. I looked at Ayako when she said the girl could have done it. I bit back a laugh.

"Oh right, because it seems that she is that strong." Mai seemed to agree with me, as Ayako went back to saying it was just a statement. Clearly it was. Did you get the sarcasm there? Even Naru and Munk agreed.

Ayami went on to say it wasn't her fault, Mai went to comfort her. I smiled, seemed we both had a soft spot for kids. That was until a loud scream was heard. "Oh what now?" I muttered to myself, following the others down stairs. I stared at the room, everything was flipped upside down, even the fucking carpet! 

"Dang...." I muttered, "How much anger do you kids have? Or is this a temper tantrum?" I chuckled despite myself. Munk did have the right idea, it was classic activity for a poltergeist. Or as I call them, Annoying Spirits, I mean really one house I went into I almost snap the spirits head off when it would not stop laughing. Ayako seemed confident that this was just an 'Earth Spirit' and she'd 'get rid of it by morning'. 

"Uh not really...." I muttered, "Earth Spirits, as you call them, are bound to a chain of events. Meaning they can't spot the endless loop of time they are in. Thus are unaware they are dead...." I paused, "That is still what you humans call them.... Right?" I would receive no answer, but I knew if they could hear me my hunch on, 'knowledge of ghost was lost through time', would be correct.

Mai frowned, 'Where dose she get her confidence?" I shrugged with a laugh, shaking my head.

"Maybe in those melons she calls boobs, they seem big enough to hold her ego up." I looked at Naru, "Don't where his is though....."

Naru said something about the signs being too quick. I had to agree, most spirits hated people, and shied away from them. It was very true, in this case. It was hate, from a very definite source. I frowned a bit, sticking closer to Mai, whatever was here wouldn't get to my charge anytime soon. I'd be the laughing stock of the under-realm if I let her die so easily.

With the two room off limits now, and I stayed with Mai all night. Watching her rest peacefully, but I was not tired, in demon terms I didn't use enough power to be tired. So I stayed up, watching her like a hawk, anything that came near the room at night I'd send a warning growl. Nothing entered her room all night, seems these spirits got the right idea by leaving her alone for now. At least she had a good nights rest, that was all that mattered to me for now. I was a bit weaken, but nothing too big. I'd still be able to manage if anything tries to harm her.

-

The next morning, the vase had not moved one bit. I knew it wouldn't have. Ayako was in Ayami's bedroom, preforming her ritual. I watched carefully, not saying a word. I knew also that nothing had happened to change anything in that room. And the day went on without anything happening, I was grateful for the silence. Night fell and it seemed so did the temperature of each room, mainly the bed room. Naru said it was a sound place, it was now clear to them it was a true ghost in this house. 

There was a loud scream, as I was already running down the hall. I felt heart pick up in the kitchen, and ran to see what happened. "Damn it...." I muttered as the flames tried to move to her, I stood in front of Mai and Kanna, glaring at the spirit in the fires controlling it. "Leave them alone!" I hissed, as the flames seemed to back off from me.

I heard Naru tell them to get back, as Munk started to use the fire extinguisher. Kanna was crying in fear, as I helped Munk put out the harsh flames. By that time, most of my energy had been zapped, the spirit fought hard to keep the flames going. But found the battle to be a lost one, and fled out the window. I was doubled over panting, fire manipulation was nto my strongest perk and it took much out of me to use it. I looked up and glared at the kid, just as Mai saw it also.

"Naru, someones out there!" she yelped, as Naru looked. I frowned as the spirit fled quickly when Mai saw them. Naru asked her if she was sure, and Mai nodded, saying it was a kid. Fear was on her face, I crouched beside her, keeping her nerves calm. So now they knew, I hoped now they could do something to help out.

I had this sinking feeling Ayami was in grave danger. For now I had to keep Mai safe, but part of me did swear that if anything tried to hurt Ayami.... I'd eat their soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to so many songs XD I did get some names wrong, sorry, I'm lazy.


	3. Mini - One Creepy Ass Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up EP 4

Of course they provoke the girl. I looked around as the spirits made the room shake at Ayami's shouting. I glared at bit at the doll on the floor, they really had to go that far? I heard her tell them to stop it, but the spirits didn't listen as the shelf began to move. Ayami's eyes widen, as did Mai's. I felt she wanted to keep Nora safe, so I ran forward to her, hoping I could keep her friends safe. Why? I didn't know, all i knew was that my charge wanted this.

-

I groaned as Ayako left the room, Noraico wasn't hurt, but yesh I sure was. My back hurt like Hell! If that had landed on her fully, it would have been much worse. I tried not to pay too much attention to Monk's and Naru's argument. I was more focused on making the cuts from glass heal up, "Fucking spirits...." I muttered, glaring at the walls.

I snapped out of my daze as Len said the room was dropping in temperature. "Len more sound!" Naru said, as I listened also. Dang, someone was ticked after I intervened. But at least now, they were certain it's a real ghost.

-

I sat on the round chair near the desk, watching Mai was near the night stand and Noraico was on the edge of the bed. Ayami was brushing her dolls hair at the foot of the bed near a table, her face held no real expression other then thought. "I take it Ayami likes to keep to herself..." Mai mused, I watched the doll closely. My face held no expression, but the spirit was staring back at me I knew that much.

"Well normally she's a lot more out going then this." the girls aunt said, "She's been acting strange since her dad got remarried a few weeks ago." I frowned, looking at the dolls lifeless green eyes.

"What kind of things have you been telling her?" I muttered out loud, I was clear the ghost in the doll was spreading some lies to gain the girls trust. And could be anything, seeing as children would believe anything. There was a soft knock on the door as Kanna walked in, with orange juice and cookies. I watched her try and get the girls attention, but Ayami wouldn't answer. Leaving the other to walk out in frustration. 

What surprised me next was that the girl said the doll told her that the cookies and all snakes here were poisoned. That her new mom was the witch, and her dad was just a servant. I sighed, looking at the doll again, "That was literally the best you came up with, what are you five?" I muttered, looks like kids would believe anything.

I soon left with Mai downstairs, thinking deeply.

-

I stayed with Mai that night, until i felt a presence in the room. I shot up and growled lowly at the whispy figured in the room. Only it looked much like Naru, however he didn't smell like him. I growled again, my pupils narrowed into slits. He stared at me in shock for a long moment.

"Hello..." he spoke slowly, as I raised up to full height.

I raised an eye brow, "Hello, who are you?" I asked.

"I could ask the same question." he seemed to smile at me, as I growled.

"You first, and get any closer to her, your soul is mine." he chuckled lightly.

I watched him carefully, his body position didn't see hostile. More so curious, of me? "My name is Gene." he said carefully, "And I'm here to protect your charge as well." he promised. So he knew I was Mai's spirit guide. At least this ghost was smart.

"My name is Kaito." I told him, untensing and looking at him calmly, "So your Naru's dead brother?"

Gene grinned at me, "And how did you know that?" I just gave him an all knowing smile. The rest of the conversation was mostly on what was around the house. I knew most of it, but didn't think that Mini was a teenager who died here. At least I now had a reason to have dinner if that girl hurt Mai. Before Gene gave Mai her warning about Ayami, he merely asked me to keep her save. I agreed, and promised to do just that. 

"I have a feeling that we will be seeing each other more often then not." I chuckled as Gene smiled and nodded leaving quietly, just as Mai shot up from bed. I chuckled at her embarrassment, thinking that Gene was Naru. Oh this was going to be fun to tease me new ghost friend with, well I guess he's a friend. Not sure yet.

-

I watched the two talk about the doll, come on people it wasn't THAT hard. "The fucking creepy ass doll is possessed Sherlock!" I groaned, flopping on the couch. This was getting annoying, well I didn't fall through the couch at least, but they still didn't hear me.

So at least Naru had found out, and at night we took the doll away from her. So yeah, creepy stuff happen on camera. Which I found cool, watching the doll move off the bed and his head fall off hitting the camera. Very creative. But I could have done better. "Much better, go for them blood next time, your a ghost, so grow up." I laughed.

Mai screamed loudly.

My ears hurt now...

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, this was just the start. Hope you like. And yes, Kaito really doesn't like Naru, and will for a while be a pain in his ass XD
> 
> But it will work out in the end.


End file.
